Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 5.86 inches of rain fell in Vanessa's hometown, and 9.63 inches of rain fell in Michael's hometown. How much more rain fell in Michael's town than in Vanessa's town?
Explanation: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Vanessa's town from the amount of rain in Michael's town. Rain in Michael's town - rain in Vanessa's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ Michael's town received 3.77 inches more rain than Vanessa's town.